Adam
While never a core member of the Crash Crew, originally acting as a replacement sidekick for Chris, his supporting roles in the group has grown quite immensely. Speaking of immensely, he immensely enjoys being pitch black. Join date 2017 Appearance Adam is a teenager that has shit filled pores hence making his skin dark. He also maintains his muscly - yet oozy pussy. It occasionally oozes at 12 AM, this makes him wake up. He has to pick up his shit colored ooze and then eat it to maintain his negga pores. He also likes to rebuild the muscle tears on his pussy with the oozy shit. He also tends to eat it for lunch because he has nothing else to eat but ooze. Adam is in love with nig-ga ooze. Personality Adam is a black nig-ga that likes it when he oozes brown shit. He gets mad when his ooze stiffens up like flex seal, disallowing him to piss. Backstory Fleeing from paid slavery, Adam drank piss for breakfast, ate shit for lunch, and feasted on his own spermoids for dinner. Before, going to sleep adam would drink a warm glass of nothing better than dirt & shit smoothie. He then proceeded to run a 6 minute mile and encountered Chris. He proceeded to join the Crash Crew. Abilities and Equipment Abilities * Argue A passive ability that makes Adam argue constantly. It was used quite constantly in "We have a youtube channel now!!!" arc * Wall of text When used Adam spawns a wall of text to overwhelm the enemy with shitty reposts. * Indian on a moped Adam calls in an Indian uber on a moped to get him as far away as possible from the girl or trap that Adam just fucked and impregnated. * Halal Eats halal to increase 10% 'closer to Allah' pray boost. * Turtle Fighting Technique Adam turns his back to his attackers and hunches over, doing absolutely nothing. When Adam uses this he flails his arms in an attempt to hit anything but usually misses. Thinks he's amazing at fighting and his ego causes him to believe he can beat anyone's ass. * 『Stickguy Requiem』 After the death of Kaci the Third, Adam stabbed StickGuy with the holy Quaran to reach this form. Skin turns from 100% pitch black to 5000% pitch black. Afro elongates by 50 meters. His ability Wall of text increases by 100% characters. Becomes immune to pork. Dick grows by -400 meters. Halal food is twice as effective. One of the strongest characters there is, requiring 2 of the 3 God Squad to subdue him (Josh and Chris). * "Sex' Attracts all women in a 30-meter radius. He then proceeds to make each of them grind on him. After this ability wears off, all women he interacted with avoid him for the rest of their lives. Only works during Homecoming Dances. Equipment * Condom with a hole Adam always has this bad boy ready for any girl that comes into his sight. * White Knight Armor Adam summons an armor made of pure hypocrisy, it allows him to defend any attack that would hit an ally, but his cynical nature makes him take damage every time he blocks an attack * Qu'ran Let's him increase his worship level for every hour he spends studying the ancient texts of the Qu'ran, but sets his pork eating stat to 0. If pork is consumed halal levels will decrease rapidly causing Adam to go into his raging stroke mode. If stabbed with the Qu'ran requiem is formed. * Weapon: Fist A short-range melee weapon that deals +400% Melee Damage upon homosexual individuals. If used upon someone who is not homosexual, Adam will slip, fall, and crack his skull open. * Sperm Sperms on a person to fertilize eggs creating an army of Adam Stick Guy Kaci Jr.s * Cold Brewed Pussy Stir Uses this when he wants a cold, yet pussy juice enlaced, soupy like beer * Wife whip Makes Adam's wife army gain increased strength stat and black stat. The wives will forget how to speak proper English and go into Adam speech, which is undecipherable to any who haven't studied the ways of Adam. * Flex Seal Just in case a women is yelling the wrong name (Ex. HELP ME) Power Level Normal Enraged Gallery